


I will never forget you

by Chocolate98



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betrayal, F/M, M/M, Mental Anguish, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate98/pseuds/Chocolate98
Summary: It was a beautiful summer night when I heard a knock on my door, I could not believe what I was seeing ... Right in front of me was no one else but the person I thought I would never see, he was looking at me like I was a ghost and I'm sure it was the same expression on my face, we were silent for several seconds until I heard several quick footsteps coming from the hallway and reality hit me full, no ... He should not be here, it's not safe! I was panicking and did not even notice when he pulled me back and started to run taking me along, I stopped and with that he was forced to stop too."We have to get out of here!" He would say, but I could not, could not break my promise, could not escape, no matter how much my aching heart begged to go with him, I just could not make my body work, but neither did I could let him be killed.In a matter of seconds, I've come up with a plan, a plan to make things right again, I'm going to get you out of here and back into my cell.My name is Timothea Drake, and this is the story of how I ended up in this hell.





	I will never forget you

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few quick explanations ....
> 
> It is an alternative universe where:
> 
> Bruce and Clark are married
> 
> Clark and Tim are woman  
>    
> Babs, Dick, Jason, Cass, Step and Tim were adopted by the two  
> Her origins are the same, minus Babs since her family died in a tragic car accident when she was 6, so Bruce Wayne decided to adopt her.  
> .  
> Connor is Lex's son with Clark, he was born when Clark was only 18 and Lex 21, they had what can be called .. a summer dating, Lex is not very present in Con's life and how Clark had just started college and did not know how to care for a child he was left with the Kent Grandfathers, when Bruce and Clark settled together Con did not want to go with his mother and decided to continue with the grandparents, Lex / Con / Clark's relationship is distant by so to speak, C does his best but they still have seven children to care for.
> 
> Damian is Bruce's son with Thalia but nothing to be raised to be the son of Batman, just as Connor was just a quick romance that resulted in a child, at age 10 Thalia left him with his father to go live life.
> 
> The assassins league exists, but Thalia's mother ran away with her and sister Nissan still children, Ras does not know where the three are.
> 
> None of them are bats, Batman does not exist, neither Superman nor any other hero, but Bruce taught the children from small self-defense, until Con feels abandoned by his mother.
> 
> Age:
> 
> Alfred, Ma and Pa Kent: Immortal  
> Bruce: 34  
> Cark: 32  
> Babs: 19  
> Dick: 18  
>  Cass: 17  
>  Jason and Con: 16  
> Step and Tim: 15  
> Damian: 10

It all started when Bruce disappeared, leaving behind five children, a pregnant wife and the old butler who was practically his father, as well as many people who cared for him around the world. Everyone believed he was dead, but I did not, just ... There was something wrong with that, something that did not make sense, Bruce was Bruce and he always had a plan, no matter how bad things were he always had a contingency , a contingency for contingency, and so on. A body deformed too much to recognize, the DNA test confirmed that it was him but ... something was missing, he could not be dead, no one believed me, everyone thought I was going crazy for all the losses I've been through, but I do not I could believe it and begged, I begged them to believe me, the only people I trusted, whom I believed I could always tell they betrayed me, the only thing I got out of it was a one-way trip to a hospice, Asylum Arkham, when I discovered, what they were planning .... I've never felt so alone in life.

I was walking to the library thinking about doing some research, see if Wayne's so old and different books could give me some clue, when I heard Dick my older brother and Clark my stepmother talking in the office, I did not want to peek and already I was walking again when I heard something that made me stop altogether.

"I do not know if it will be the best for her Dick, I mean, I realized she needs some professional help .... But Arkham Asylum? It's not too much? She's just a girl still, who needs her family and not a hospice "

"I know, but .... I'm trying to be realistic here, she barely eats, barely sleeps, goes off for hours and everything because she believes Bruce is still ... Look we tried everything, I tried everything, but until we we have limits and none of us are specialized to deal with it, it has been almost 3 months and she refuses to accept, Damian told me yesterday that he saw her almost hurting herself with the knife, the knife !! I do not care if she hates me as long as she gets better, I want my little sister back! "

 

Dick looked like he was going to cry any second, but .... That could not be right I must have heard it wrong, the knife thing was just an accident, I was cutting a piece of salami when I caught myself taking Flashbacks from the moments I lived with Bruce, in happy family times and when I realized Damian was holding the knife and totally tense, the table was with blood and my hand with a cut, the devil as always made a sarcastic comment, I thought he had forgotten this and not that I would run and tell Dick! But by the way I was wrong and now they thought I was suicidal, but I'm not, and yet ... they .... they'll send me to the madhouse where the crazy ones stay, the psychopaths! I felt my eyes fill with tears, my vision blurred ... No this can not be real, in the middle of my stupor I almost did not hear the footsteps coming out of the room.  
   
Almost

Without thinking twice I ran to my room, in the middle of the stairs I bumped into my second big brother, Jason frowned at me and held me in place.  
"What was little Wing?" He asked worriedly, but I could not calm down and if he knew the plan? Our relationship may have improved many in the last two years, but I can not quite trust him even though he's pretty much changed, before he was a street kid, revolted and murderer was now studying to be a priest, but that's history for another time, me I let go of him and kept running, ignored him by calling my name and locked myself in the room, managed to calm down after a few minutes and looked at the picture in the picture on top of my dresser, it was taken last summer's holidays with all the family, they all looked happy, especially Bruce, when I heard a knock on the door.

"Timy, dinner is ready," Dick said, he sounded as excited as ever, not like he'd just made a decision that would destroy my life, sadness gave way to anger, and I did not control my voice when I answered.

"I'm not hungry" it seems he did not notice and would not let me give up  
"Alfie made chicken strogonoff, his favorite and it's been a long time since we all dined together, today they're all at home" I refused to respond and then he appealed "he knows C will be worried if you do not go down and Alfred too" damn two-faced manipulator, the worst brother of all, I sighed and agreed to go downstairs.

"Just give me a few minutes" a second of silence

"Okay, but do not be late" something was wrong, I mean more than normal and I'll get to the bottom of it, I got up and went to the bathroom to fix my face, my eyes were swollen and I clearly looked like someone who I cried, but I could not show it, I can not let them think they are right, so I washed my face, I got dressed and even got the basics of the makeup, I took a deep breath and went down.

When I got to the kitchen, everyone was already seated, well almost all, the headboard was empty as it had been the last three months, I tried not to concentrate on it and sat in my seat paying attention to the stupid games Steph and Cass were playing, Damian did not threaten anyone, the girls and Dick commanded the conversation, Clark said that the pregnancy is going well and that the baby is healthy and ... and that it will be a girl, I was happy for her to Truth, but ... If Dick already believes he does not need me anymore just because of the devil now with a little sister or hospice he will visit me. No, forget those thoughts!  
You need to be convincing, you're all right Timothea, I've been saying to myself several times as if it's a mantra all through dinner, I was doing really well with Jason looking at me all the time like he could see my soul, ignored the baby's comments bat and thanked Alfred, I apologized early from the table and did not lose the way Dick looked at me, I went up to my room and I locked myself again, I love this family, but I can not let myself in because I do not believe he died.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I grabbed a backpack and put some basic survival stuff in it, the picture of my desk, my wallet and all the money I had that was not small, after all I'm a Wayne, I thought how to get out the front door would be difficult with a family like mine and my room was on the third floor without a tree to hold if I wanted to go through the window like the movies, but I opened it and looked down, a deadly fall for sure and even if it did not die in the fall Alfred me I would kill for ruining your perfect rosebushes, I sighed for the 2 time that day, door then.

I waited until I was sure that no one would be in the kitchen at that time, I went down the hall where everyone's room was with my heart in my hand and as quietly as I could and this is very much coming from me, I went downstairs on the 2nd and 1st floor and when I finally got to the ground floor, I let out my breath that I did not even know to hold

"It's cold outside." I paralyzed and cursed myself mentally, how could I not have heard him? I turned around as if I had not been caught. "I have a coat," he said, looking at the only Jason Todd. "It's going to rain." He said approaching, but stopped when he realized that I backed up. "What's the matter, I will not hurt you little Asa" as if talking to a child, or someone scared like me, I did not answer.

"Whatever we can help you, you just have to leave Timmy, we love you know that, do not you? "He sat down on the bottom step of the stairs"

"Love? Playing someone in a hospice is not love. "I wanted to take what I said as soon as it came out of my mouth but his guilty face made the remorse disappear.  
 "Did you know" It was not a question but he nodded anyway "Please just listen to me Timmy, you .... It's not right and we just want to help you" This can not be true, someone like him should not believe it, The last thing they're doing is helping me, how can anybody see it? I felt the tears coming back but now it was just in anger "Help me? Throwing myself into a hole full of lunatics is not helping me !! It's not helping anyone !! "I did not even realize I started shouting until I heard footsteps and looking down the stairs, down the stairs was Dick, he looked at Jason, at me, my backpack and suddenly his face changed from confusion to understanding and fear.

"What's going on?" He asked as if he already knew the answer, after all he is a Wayne.

No one said anything for a full minute until my adorable traitor, the second big brother, decided to answer

"She was trying to get away," he said looking at me with a look of pity, which only made my anger increase.

"What? Why? "Dick looked shocked, which gave me an incredible willingness to laugh

"I do not know! Maybe because my family decided to throw me into an insane asylum without my consent. "I said looking directly into the eyes and it felt so good to see her look of fear and worry.

"It's not what it seems, please let me explain Little Wing" He said getting closer and closer

It made me furious, they wanted to throw me away and leave like the good guys in history

"That's exactly how it looks like Richard, you want to get rid of me, so you're going to send me away, you have no explanation for this idea" I tried to push away as much as I could, but when I realized I was stuck between the closed door and my two brothers looking at me as if I were an animal that needs to be calmed down before slaughter. My mind was racing looking for a way out, a way to go to freedom without hurting them even in this situation they were still my brothers and I loved them, that's when I felt the knob behind me that I had an idea.

"I heard, I heard you in the office, do not try to deny! Arkham Asylum the place for lunatics! How can you !!! "I said looking at them both, my eyes showing all my hurt and anger saved over these 3 months

"We only want what's best for you, I know it may seem like we're abandoning you, but we're not, we love you, all of us and so we want to help you, you've gone through so much, lost so many people, maybe, maybe you just need a Timmy time. "I almost believed him, almost got lost in those pleading looks and almost let myself be taken, but then a small but strong part of my brain reminded me of the reason I got into this situation.

Bruce

Bruce was alive, lost and needing me to find him, and I would not stop even for Dick's doggie look

"You think I'm crazy, I do not want to accept, but I know, I feel he's alive and I'm going to find him." I did not waste time waiting for an answer, I threw the old vase next to the door in Jason and turned out the lights on the switch, I took advantage of the seconds of confusion on their part, I grabbed my backpack and disappeared into the night without looking back, ignoring the calls of those who should protect me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello
> 
> English is not my natural language and should have errors in translation :(
> 
> Tell me what you found :)


End file.
